Trust
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Ever wondered why both of their faces are red and sweaty when they open the door?


**Trust**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imaginative creations. LOL.**

**Summary: Ever wondered why both of their faces are red and sweaty when they open the door?**

**A/N: Yeah. I was watching this episode today, and it was like, so pimp. I forgot the name of it, but it was where Scully and Mulder go up to some arctic thing with these people and find this worm thing that kills people. Yeah. Read it. I altered the... beginning, middle, and... end. XD**

* * *

"It's just me, Mulder." 

"Sure it is," He replied sarcastically.

"Look, I want to make sure you're okay. I'm not going to take the risk of you dieing!"

"I want to trust you! I do!"

"Then why wouldn't you let me examine you!?"

"You pulled a gun on me in front of everyone! What else was I going to do?"

"Trust me now." The determination and honesty in her face was all he needed. He turned around slowly and let his hands fall to his side. She leaned closer to him and softly pulled his shirt away from his back. Her small hands touched his burning skin, causing her to swallow a moan. She sighed with relief, knowing he was okay. She let her head drop to her chest and let go of his shirt. She turned her back and went to give the others the news that he wasn't infected when she felt a strong hand on the back of her neck. "Mu-Mulder?"

"I trusted you, it's your turn to trust me."

"I do trust you, Mulder. You know that." She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. His other hand gripped her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. She sighed when he rested his head on her shoulder and blew cold air onto her neck, before kissing it. She spun around in his arms and linked her arms around his neck. She leant up on her toes, their lips inches away from each other. She-

-----

"Scully, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and sat upright in the bed. He eased her back down onto lying on her back and softly caressed her cheek. "You were moaning and panting. A nightmare, I presume?" She blinked a few times and stared at the ceiling. She new what she was dreaming about was far from a nightmare.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you up." He got up from kneeling on the floor to sitting on the edge of the bed. "Did you try to get through on the radio again?"

"I tried, but it looks like were stuck here until the storm dies down." She grunted and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"You know, I'm all for adventure... but this is a little too much." He grabbed her hand and gave her a soft smile.

"A few more days. I need you to stick with me for a few more days. Can you handle that?" She nodded her head and sat up right when a loud crash came from the main room. He looked down at Scully and pulled out his fun. "Stay here." He walked out of her room and slowly walked down the hallway. The dog that had attacked him and the pilot that flew them up there started barking.

Sighing, he slowly walked around the counters and stopped when the constant dripping sound triggered his ears. He shined his flashlight at the small freezer and opened the door. Scully and the two scientist that had tagged along ran in.

"He killed him."

"No. I found him like this."

"How do we know that?" Mulder backed away from the freezer and held up his gun.

"How would I kill him? I'm not infected!"

"We all might be," The small blonde woman protested.

"Let me examine you then." Mulder set his gun. Scully's eyes turned wide as she tried to walk towards him.

"Mulder? Let him examine you!"

"I'm not letting him stick a needle in me!"

"Why? Are you hiding something?" The man reached for a crow bar, Mulder pointed his gun, and Scully kicked herself for her action. She pulled out her gun and pointed it towards Mulder.

"Put it down, Mulder!"

"No! You put it down!"

"Mulder!!"

"Come on! It's me, Scully!"

"You may not be who you think you are," She screamed. He couldn't believe it. His Scully, his partner, the love of his life, the person he trusted most didn't believe him.

-----

"At least I'll be safe in here." Scully gave him one last look before she turned her back and walked out of the door. She locked him into a small storage space and sighed as the lock clicked. She could feel she had made a huge mistake. In not trusting him in the first place, and locking him up in a dark room. For all she knew, any one of them could have been infected with the worm that had been killing people.

-----

"Let me go in there and talk to him."

"But-"

"If something happens, then you can come in." The two watched as Scully unlocked the door and walked in. She shut the door behind her and turned on the light. Mulder jumped up from the floor and stared at her dead in the eyes. "It's just me, Mulder." She panicked, realizing this is exactly how her dream from just a few hours ago was portraying.

"Right. What? Do you have them all waiting for me out there?"

"Mulder... I'm just scared. We all are. We found a way to kill it." He shook his head in disapproval. "Two worms in one host will kill it."

"If you inject me with one of those worms, you'll infect me." She sighed, knowing he wasn't going down without a fair fight. "I want to trust you, Scully. I do."

"Then why wouldn't you let him examine you!?"

"You pulled a gun on me, damnit! What was I going to do?"

"You said you wanted to trust me? Trust me now." He turned around without a word. She felt like the room was spinning around her. Walking close to his body, she could feel the heat between them both and closed her eyes. She reached up and swiftly pulled down his shirt. He shivered as her hand made contact with his bare back and neck. He clenched his fist together and opened his eyes when she backed away. She was happier than ever that he wasn't infected and that she was done examining him. Any longer, and her dream would have come-

He reached out and roughly grabbed her arm. He pulled her back and pulled her shirt down. She moaned out and pressed her hands against the door softly.

"Mulder. What are you-"

"You weren't having a nightmare, were you?" She turned around and pushed him up against the opposite wall. His hands flew to her waist as she pinned his body down with hers. A smirk spread across both of their faces.

"Far from a nightmare." He leaned forward and softly captured her lips with his own, sending shivers down her spine. She ran her hands up his chest and linked them around his neck. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart when the need for air became an issue. He softly moved the hair away from her neck and placed small kisses everywhere he could find. A cough outside of the door made them both jump. She grabbed his hands and held him in hers. "It's got to be one of them, Mulder. We've examined each other. We don't have it." He rested his forehead against hers and let his hands rest on her lower back.

------

They both opened the door with flustered faces. With Mulder standing dangerously close behind Scully, he announced,

"We examined each other. We don't have it. It's one of you two..."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. When I have a full bottle of Dr.Pepper, I can write anything in an hour. LOL.**


End file.
